Kagemori
|altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; ; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#8B0000 |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tabAlt=Nephthys }} | gender =Male | height =373cm (12'3") | weight =250kg (551lb.) | bankai ='Kokusō' | sinsaeng jeongsu = | resurrección = | meikai = | master =Nephthys | type =Melee-type | story debut =Bleach: Days on End | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Kagemori (影銛, Shadowlance) is the manifested spirit of Nephthys' . He represents a part of his master's soul that wishes to be redeemed for her actions in the past rather than being eternally condemned by them. Appearance Kagemori is a towering humanoid figure, blessed with a rather top-heavy form with an upper body that is longer than the typical form, his flesh is dark and murky green in colouration. His face is molded into a visage resembling the depiction of , with thin eyes that remain closed, and a third eye resting on the forehead, the only one of which remains open. He has thick but straightened eyebrows, a long nose and rather oblong ears, finished off by somewhat feminine lips kept straight and expressionless. He has a small crown of black hair, short and covering little more than the top of his head. Perhaps the most eyecatching of Kagemori's physical features is the configuration of his arms, with nine of them on either side of his upper body aligned vertically. The middle set of arms (The fifth in each row) are drawn in front of him, permanently set into the motion of a prayer with the right hand's fingers resting on the left palm so that the left fingers rise above the right hand and the right palm is below the left hand. His upperbody is almost chiseled in its physique, clearly visible muscles across its entire form. He wears little in the way of clothing, going entirely barechested, his multitude of arms are adorned in a variety of golden jewelry whilst his lower body is covered by a robe, not unlike the of the . Personality Kagemori originally views himself as a tool, one meant to be wielded by another for whatever purpose they see fit, preferring to keep his views to himself and simply abide by the decisions of his wielder. Nephthys challenged this perception, under the context that she herself wasn't anything more than he was; that they were both tools, she was simply a tool that required the assistance of another to perform her function. In that sense she is a "Medium" (巫女, Miko) and the two beings are equals. Kagemori has grown fond of this viewpoint, often referring to his master as his medium. He is not an expressive being, his facial expressions do not change and his body language is always mysterious on account of its unusual form, allowing him to keep to himself without having to worry about someone reading him as if he were an open book. He rarely becomes emotional, with few things rousing his attention. One such way is a lacking fear of the night, or shadows, and he takes a great deal of pleasure from insetting this kind of fear in someone, often through paranoia as befits his abilities. He is extremely tenacious and forward facing, to the point that its nearly impossible to get him to give up in a fight short of rendering him unable to continue fighting. He feels that one should never consider giving up unless they have given it their all before hand, so that they do not regret the decision later. Further, resigning oneself to an unknown fate does not sit well with him, as it is the desire to break such a resignation that led to his creation. His goal as a Zanpakutō is to protect his master, but also to see that she seeks atonement for the acts she had committed in life, her views on the afterlife are little more than empty words for Kagemori, but that she refuses to look at the possibility of forgiveness in the eyes of her deities sets him at unease. Powers & Abilities Appearances Bleach: Days on End References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit